


Words

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio wasn't ready to see his boyfriend's words displayed on someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation of Soulmate words in this fic: It's the first thing you say when you wake up and the last thing you say before you fall asleep, they appear in a part of your soulmate's body. Some people don't have soulmate words.  
> Also: We've written this for Kageyama Rare Pair Week for the Soulmate's Au prompt.

Tobio felt so incredibly silly buying gifts, juggling the things his _boyfriend(?)_ would possibly like. Tetsurou was a complete nerd, and he was going out for the nerdiest and dumbest shit he could find, so it would actually be something worthwhile. Shouyou and Yachi were helping him go through ideas, their giggling excitement making him awkward. The typical and perfect soulmate couple. Kageyama felt at a loss, he had no idea how people could just do this, just be with someone because some stupid words appeared on their body everyday. Perhaps he couldn’t because his words had never came. His “soulmate” could have died a long time back, or they could simply not exist, and he couldn’t do a thing about it. He finally found a dumb tshirt, with a pun and a excuse to bad jokes, and well, it was just the sort of thing Kuroo would like, right? He frowned as he paid for it, hoping it wouldn't be too much. They were celebrating a month and a half together, and it was Valentine’s Day. So it should be okay, right? He never had a relationship before, all this was so new. 

“He'll like this, right?” He asked his friends yet again as they walked out of the mall. 

The girl grinned openly and nodded as Shouyou went on and on about how that shirt was the coolest, until he suddenly stopped babbling and ran right ahead. Hitoka gasped and then chuckled as Tobio ran after his friend, which was pratically a reflex, only to catch up with him and a guy with his soumate words written all over his forehead, not really hodden by his half blond hair. It wasn’t polite to stare, but it was really hard to avoid that when it was all displayed like that. 

“Kenma!” 

Tobio couldn’t quite move anymore once he read what was marked there. Right in front of his eyes, written in someone else's forehead, were the words Kuroo had spoken to him just this morning. 

_Good morning, blueberry. Hope you don’t miss me too much today, but I gotta do some stuff._

He froze up, and somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear Hinata introducing everyone, but he couldn’t care. Tobio felt anger crawling up his throat. He knew Kuroo had a proper soulmate, he had seen _his_ words in a day as they were playing volley together, just a glimpse as his too short shorts moved up a bit. However, if his boyfriend’s soulmate was this close, what could he do really? Eventually Tetsurou would find this guy, and Tobio would be put aside, just as he always was. 

“What're you doing here, Kenma?”

“Waiting for Kuroo, there is a new game coming out.”

The words hit Kageyama like a wrecking ball - or some other stupid metaphor. And he just stomped away after somewhat shoving the guy aside, feeling anger reach every inch of his body. Was Kuroo already lying to him? Was he using him as what, an easy fuck? No, they hadn’t even had sex yet, they were actually taking things slow. Was it just a prank? A joke? He was so pissed. Angry because he’d let himself believe things were different, that for once he wouldn’t be just a time waster until soulmates got together, that he would actually be someone meaningful for once. He wanted to hit as many serves as he could, as hard as he could, preferentially on Tetsurou’s ridiculous handsome face.  
\--

Tobio couldn't do much more than lay in bed and grumpily kick at nothing, ocassionally groaning. This was all shit, he was so mad at everything. He felt like he was fifteen again and had just been dumped once more in favor of a soulmate. He felt like he was twelve, sitting on the corner and seeing everyone showing their words to each other, mentioning how weird he was for not having any. 

It was petty and he was probably being unnecessarily dramatic, he could just dump the guy and never speak to him again. Because he felt tricked, and he'd never thought a guy like Tetsurou would do something like this. He'd just been so calm and sincere, hadn’t made a shocked face when Tobio said he didn’t have words, didn’t say anything stupid. He had just smiled smugly, that bastard. 

Someone knocked on his door. He recognized the pattern, a dumb thing Kuroo always did. Kageyama rolled in bed, turning his back to the door.

“There's no one here!” 

“Come on, Tobio. Let me explain, please.” It indeed was Tetsurou, because well, who else could it be right now? 

“Go away, you fucking shit.” 

Kuroo insisted some more, but then there was silence. Tobio was so mad and so tired and, perhaps, a tiny bit heartbroken. He was only human in the end. Though he should have learned those emotions and those hopes would only fuck him over eventually. He had to focus, because at least volleyball didn’t dissapoint him, no one could say he wasn’t good enough for that. He was good and he had control, he could play and not have any of this dating and getting fucked over nonsense.

There was a tapping noise at his window then, and looked to see Kuroo pressed agains it, apparently holding on for dear life. It was the most incredibly dumb idea someone had ever had. Tobio rushed there and opened the window, pulling that asshole inside before he ended up getting killed and somehow the blame would get around to Kags.

“Are you completely dumb?! You could have fallen!”

“Okay, Tobio, before you try to kill me, let me prove I’m not an asshole.” Kuroo interrupted him, then _kneeled_ in front of him, his hand on the floor. It was sort of shocking,but still he plowed on.

“There's nothing you can say, go way.”

“I’ve always known Kenma was my soulmate, ever since we were tiny. We have always been friends, and we’ve always known, but we're _not_ soulmates. I don’t like him like that, he doesn’t like me like that - he doesn’t like anyone like that 'cause he is aromantic anyway. And I like _you_ , Tobio. I was scared of telling you about Kenma 'cause everyone always jumps the gun that someday we'll be together, but we're not. I don’t want to have anything with him, I want to be with you.” 

It was a lot of info, so Tobio might have just stood a long while there, looking at Kuroo kneeling in front of him. This was so dramatic and he felt so ridiculous just staring at Tetsurou, because even though he should not believe him, Kuroo didn’t lie like this, he had no reason to. He sounded sincere, though Kageyama wanted to be mad at him. He still was, because Kuroo should have mentioned Kenma. 

“Get up, you look ridiculous like that.”

Tetsurou complied, stood and looked into his eyes, trying to appear chill but obviously fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt. Tobio looked down and stepped closer, slapping his shoulder and moving in to hug him at the same time. 

“That was stupid. You could have gotten seriously hurt for doing that stupid thing.”

He felt Kuroo relaxing in his arms, hugging him back, kissing his forehead and smiling against it. 

“You wanna know what’s written on me today? Kenma going: yes Kuroo i know you like Tobio, everyone knows you like Tobio. Everyone that crosses my path knows you like Tobio. You won’t shut up about it.” 

Tobio snickered a bit. So what, he was competitive by nature, even if there was nothing to compete for in this matter. It was an interesting perspective, to have Kuroo's words on someone else, and perhaps a bit embarrassing (sometimes Kuroo said some dirty things before he fell asleep). He felt his boyfriend huffing a laugh when he noticed how pleased Tobio was, and they stayed like that for a while before he pulled Tetsurou to lay in bed with him, cuddling. He felt so silly now he wasn’t scared anymore. Because he trusted Kuroo. And yes, in the morning he wouldn’t have Kuroo’s first words tattooed on his skin, but he would get to listen to them, he would get to have them said to him. 

And that was more precious than most people guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> Kissus kissus


End file.
